


Not a morning person

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan would sleep all day, but one morning he gets up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a morning person

Derek Morgan hated mornings. He would gladly sleep til noon or past it given half a chance, only being a profiler for the FBI really is not conjunctive to that lifestyle. So when he would get the chance, he would do just that. Only in the last few months it was becoming more and more difficult to do. After eight years he finally bit the bullet and asked Spencer Reid out and as luck would have it, Spencer actually agreed.

Every spare night was spent in one or the others home. Watching movies, talking, walking the dog, reading, discussing work, endless hours of love making on every plausible and in two cases, implausible surfaces of their homes. But that wasn't the problem, Spencer's inability to stay in bed past eight thirty in the morning was. At first it was seven sharp, but the younger man trained himself to stay still and merely read or leave the room to let Derek sleep, but Derek would always hear him leave, and it was not the same without the younger man there. Anytime he stayed in bed late Spencer would cook breakfast for him. Today was different.

He rose from bed before Spencer awoke, and gently got out. He grabbed his pants which had been flung near the door during the passionate session they had had the night before and went to the main bathroom as not to wake his boyfriend. Once he finished he descended the stairs and went to the pantry where Clooney, and Loki, Spencer's cat were asleep. Derek looked at the young black cat perched high out of the grasps of the sleeping dog lazily watching the human as he grabbed everything he needed and unlocked the dog door so the animals could come and go as they wanted.

He made his way to the kitchen and began his work, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, fruit, and coffee, everything Spencer could ever ask for. He cooked them all, timing their completion to perfection as Spencer arrived into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "Derek why are you up?"

Derek looked at the food slightly baffled by a question to which he though was obvious what the answer was. "I wanted to do for you what you do every day for me." He said sheepishly. Spencer smiled and kissed the man holding out a stack of pancakes and waffles to his hungry lover. Derek received passionate kiss as Spencer took the plate eagerly; he took a seat at the counter and ate. Derek joining him after he poured them some coffee.

Derek Morgan was not a morning person, but to see the elation on the face of the man he loved as he was served his breakfast, he could be cos change his mind.


End file.
